Seven
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [Drabble] Nobody's perfect, and our favorite NCIS team proves it.


Title: Seven

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG   
Category: Drabble

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: These drabbles were written for the Seven Deadly Sins challenge on the ncisdrabble100 LiveJournal community. They are not interrelated beyond that.

* * *

**Pride**

"Oh, she so wants me."

Kate rolled her eyes at the expression on Tony's face. "How do you know she's not looking at Gibbs?"

The older man looked at the woman in question. "Not my type," he said gruffly.

"A gorgeous blonde isn't your type?" Tony gaped in incomprehension. "You _really_ gotta get your priorities straight, boss."

"Yeah, well, so do you, Dinozzo. We're on a case, not trolling for women."

"Come on, Gibbs! I can't help it if the ladies love me."

"_I_ don't love you." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You're a lady?" She shoved Tony off the sidewalk.

* * *

**Envy**

One word. Just one word of praise from him, and he would be happy.

He praised Abby all the time. Hell, even McGee got a compliment once in a blue moon. So why couldn't he say something to him?

He worked hard. He carried his weight. Okay, so maybe he wasn't a profiler, or a computer geek, or a forensic specialist, but he did his fair share, and helped solve any number of cases.

So why couldn't he say it, just once?

And he did.

"Good job, Tony."

The smile stayed on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Gluttony**

Tony stepped off the elevator, hoping against hope that Kate was late that morning. He slowly edged his way toward his desk.

Shit. There she was, smirk firmly in place, targets locked on his innocent self.

"So, Tony, how're you feeling today?" she asked in a loud voice. He winced.

"Kate, please. I throw myself on your mercy. Can you just... keep it down?"

Not even the appearance of Gibbs could wipe the smirk off her face. In fact, it just grew larger, particularly after announcing that Abby had wiped the floor with him in the previous night's drinking contest.

* * *

**Lust**

She was his colleague. Not just that--she a member of his team. He wasn't supposed to imagine how it would feel to kiss her.

But when his mind wandered, it inevitably wandered to her. She liked to tease her friends. He'd noticed that from the first time they'd met. She could come up with scathing insults almost without thought.

He wondered what it would be like, to stop her mouth from forming those insults. To press his lips to hers, and silence her for just a moment.

And then his phone rang, and pushed all thoughts of her away.

* * *

**Anger**

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? _Were_ you even thinking?"

"I was _thinking_ that he was about to get away."

"That doesn't mean you deliberately put yourself in the line of fire, Kate!"

"Why not, Gibbs? You do it all the time!"

"That's different."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"I'm the leader of this team! It's my responsibility--"

"Responsibility? _Responsibility?_ We had a responsibility to get that asshole off the streets! If that meant sacrificing one for the good of everyone, then so be it!"

"Not when it means losing you, Kate."

"Even when it means losing me, Gibbs. Even then."

* * *

**Greed**

Her green eyes lit up as he carried the piece of equipment into her lab. It was shiny, black, top-of-the-line, and obviously expensive.

"Abby, I need you to get all the info you can off the hard drive." He paused, obviously waiting for her to ask a question.

She simply gazed reverently at the computer, touching it softly, as if it was the most fragile, priceless work of art ever created.

"Yeah, sure, Gibbs, I'm on it," she said, already plugging it in.

It worked beautifully, barely making a sound.

She practically wept as they took it back to Evidence.

* * *

**Sloth**

The phone rang, jarring Kate out of a very nice dream. She glared at the telephone, deciding to let the answering machine pick up. It was the weekend, damn it.

"Ka-ate. Pick up, pick up, pick up. I know you're there. Come on, pick up! I'm bored."

She grabbed the phone from the cradle. "I hate you, Dinozzo," she said in a sleep-roughened voice.

"Good morning, Kate!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Go to hell, Tony," she replied with less enthusiasm, punching the off button and turning off the ringer.

Weekends meant sleep. And not having to put up with her coworkers.


End file.
